Invisible No More
by LilFantasy
Summary: Myra was invisible at Hogwarts, but when fifth year comes she decides to break out of her shell. That includes her now crush on Albus Potter but just when she thinks her life is finally the way she wants it, will something get in the way and force her back to being the invisible girl? Albus/OC Rated T to be safe!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O.C.'s**

I've always been the girl that was invisible, the only person who I was never invisible to was my mum and that was because it was just us living in our small two floor house in the middle of a small muggle town named Berten. My parents are both muggles, but my mum's dad was a wizard so that was where I got my magic from, how I came to be a witch. Notice how I said my father didn't live with us, well when I was young he was never the best dad a kid could ask for. He never paid attention to me or my mum except when he came home from work angry for who knows what reason, then he would start yelling at us for stuff that never made sense. Then when I was 6 I finally showed signs of magic but that was the breaking point for my dad.

I clearly remember the night like it was just yesterday. He was yelling at my mum for going out that day, he accused her of cheating but I knew she would never do that. Being young I didn't understand the argument, I felt myself get angry towards my dad and right in front of their eyes, the glass cup my dad was holding exploded. His hand got cut up from the glass but it made them stop arguing and turned towards me, my dad looked angry and turned towards my mom but she never took her eyes off me. He kept shouting that I was 'one of them' but I didn't understand him at all, then the light hanging from the ceiling exploded too. My dad finally had enough and turned towards me and with a cold stare he told me I was disgusting, worthless…a monster.

Mum slapped him across the face and told him to leave. He wasted no time grabbing anything he would need, I started crying then and since I was young I just knew my father was leaving. Once he went out the door I chased after him yelling for him to come back, mum followed me calling my name telling me to come back inside. He didn't look back as he walked to his car parked on the other side of the street, but he never got to his car.

When he stepped out into the street, he didn't notice there was a car racing down the street. My dad was dead as soon as he hit the ground. I remember running over to his lifeless bloody body, yelling for 'daddy' to come back. Mum never shed a tear. She told me when I was old enough that she never loved him; their parents went way back and arranged their whole marriage. Dad hated magic, I found out when I was 13 that a dark wizard had murdered his parents after he married mum. In turn, he hated mum and her family even though mum wasn't a witch.


	2. New friends & new crush

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O.C's**

Going to Hogwarts wasn't always my favorite thing. Once again being the invisible girl meant I didn't have any friends, sure some people talked to me like my roommates but it never meant I talked back to them. I could have had friends but I honestly didn't try.

But when fifth year came, I decided I needed to stop being invisible. It was already three months into the school year and I can say I made progress. The first day instead of ignoring my roommates and only nodding as they said hi to me, I looked at them and smiled as I said hi back then asked about their summers. Looks of shock immediately went on their faces. I then explained to them how this year I was changing, I told them I was tired of being invisible. All of my roommates grinned then we spent the whole night talking. It was a Friday so seeing as it was a weekend before classes started, we hung out the whole weekend and by the time classes started, I could finally say I had friends.

"Myra pay attention" Snapping out of my thoughts I turned my head to my right and stuck my tongue out at the girl sitting next to me, Heather Goyle. She was one of my roommates and the bookworm of the girls in my dorm.

"I am paying attention" All she did was roll her eyes then turn back to her notes and listening to Professor Vic, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Okay so I wasn't exactly paying attention, I did notice however that Professor Vic asked a question and Heather raised her hand. Earning Slytherin ten points, yes that meant I was a Slytherin. Not long after did we get the points, did class end. Vic announced the homework as we were packing up our stuff, I didn't hear what he said but Heather knew I would ask her later.

"Why does it seem like DADA just drags on?" My other roommate, Kate Milton said as we left the room

"You say that with every class" My third roommate Victoria Brighton

"All of you should pay attention in class, it's our O.W.L. year!" We all rolled our eyes at Heather

"We know, you mention it about every single day" Said my last roommate Michelle Nott

These, were my friends but out of all of them Michelle and I are closer. I could consider Michelle my best friend.

"Unlike you guys, I have a free period!" I announced while we were walking down the hall, while I was going to go down the stairs to the common room all the other girls were heading either upstairs or the other direction seeing as they took some subjects I decided not to take.

"Don't miss us too much!" Michelle teased before they all said their goodbyes and headed off to class

I made my way downstairs and continued walking towards the common room, all of a sudden I felt something collide with my back and push me forward a little bit but not enough to make me fall but I certainly felt my face heat up when I realized who it was.

"Sorry" Of all people, why him?! I turned around to see Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy standing there, Albus was rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed it seemed like

"N-No worries" Stupid stutter and stupid blush, give things way why don't you!

"All my fault, I pushed him" But Scorpius didn't look sorry, he just grinned at his best friend

"Sorry again" Oh Merlin did Albus Potter just smile at me…don't faint Myra, don't faint!

All I could do was smile and nod my head, I felt my throat tighten. That was the first time Albus had talked to me. I just had to develop my stupid crush on him of all people, don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with Albus but him and Scorpius were labeled two of the hottest guys in not only Slytherin but the whole school. And I just had to start liking one of them when I bet he didn't even know my name.

Before embarrassing myself further I turned back around and continued my walk towards the common room but seeing as it didn't seem like they were moving just yet, I stopped walking when I turned the corner to hear what they were saying.

"Who was that?" I heard Albus say, I knew he didn't know my name. It hurt but at the same time…why was he even asking? He could have just moved on instead.

"She's been with us since first year Al and you don't know who she is? She is even now friends with my cousin Michelle" Oh yeah, Michelle is Scorpius' cousin. His mum and her mum are sisters from what Michelle told me.

"If she's a fifth year too then how come I don't know her" I had a feeling Scorpius was rolling his eyes at him

"Maybe 'cause you don't pay attention to girls? Or it could be that she never talked to anyone until this year from what I heard. I don't even know why you're asking but anyways her names Myra Cordell"

"I do pay attention to girls!" Albus protested

"Says the guy who never even kissed a girl before" I felt my cheeks heat up more, how could he have not kissed a girl before? I know he never had a girlfriend but I would have thought he have had at least kissed someone.

"Shut up like you even kissed anyone either! Anyways, how come she never talked to anyone before?" Scorpius never kissed a girl either? Just wait till I tell the girls they are going to flip!

"When I noticed she was hanging out with Michelle one day then when I noticed her other roommates joining, I asked Michelle about her since she just suddenly was friends with her she told me Myra had wanted to change and not be invisible anymore but then she told me how she wished Myra had talked to her sooner, she went on about how awesome she was and how they were best friends" Well I was going to talk to Michelle about that later but I couldn't deny how good it felt that Michelle had said that about me and thought of me as her best friend too.

I waited a little bit to see if Albus said anything but once I heard their footsteps I quickly ran down the hall, the last thing I heard was Scorpius asking why he was so interested…why did they have to start walking! I wanted to know why he was interested too!

That night in the dorm when all of us were together I confessed to them about what happened today, I had told them beforehand about my latest crush on this certain Potter.

"I don't know why you like him, James is the hotter brother" I turned to Kate and stuck my tongue out at her

"Don't be a child Myra! They aren't even cute anyway, and you should be focusing on your studies!" I noticed everyone froze and we all slowly turned towards Heather, did she just…

"Did you just say they weren't hot…?" Ahh dang Michelle stole the words right outta my mouth

"Your studies are more important" Heather then pulled the curtains on her bed to cover herself to try and block us out to either do her homework or study

"Ignoring Miss ohsofun over there-"

"Victoria!"

"Sorry Heather! Anyways, maybe he thought you were cute" Victoria suggested after dodging a pillow Heather threw at her

"He couldn't have!" I protested, which started a little argument that only lasted not even 5 minutes before Heather threatened to jinx us if we didn't shut up and let her study, yeah you don't disturb that girl and her school work!

Over the next couple of days I tended to keep a closer eye on Albus and got caught staring at him too many times to count which meant he was staring at me too, right? Michelle tried convincing me to just go up and talk to him but I refused to do it every day, soon that didn't matter though seeing as Albus finally walked up to me.

"Uh hi" He sounded hesitant, like he was…worried? Nervous?

"Hi" I raised my eyebrow at him; there was no one else around us seeing as it was dinner

"Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I um didn't feel like eating. Why aren't you at dinner?" I raised my eyebrow again, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand which he did whenever he was embarrassed

"I uh" he stopped to clear his throat "not hungry" I don't think I ever heard Albus Potter sound so…nervous or even mess up his words when talking to someone

"Did you want to talk to me or…" I trailed off

"Oh I uh, not really I guess" and that was the end of our conversation.

Every day from then on whenever we seen each other we would smile, wave or say hi when passing. We never stopped to have an actual conversation or anything.


	3. Is this a dream?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O.C's**

The only class I had without one of my friends was Muggle Studies, and Albus was also in this class and he didn't have Scorpius with him.

I walked into the class and sat down at the desk in the back like I always did but even though I sat in the back this was probably the only class I paid attention in which might have to do with the fact I was alone in this class and always sat by myself in the back even though it was a two person desk.

Except today changed when someone pulled out the seat next to mine, and Albus sat down. I tried to keep myself from not freaking out, I know we say hi in the halls and all but he never bothered to actually approach me since that day during our supposed to be dinner.

"Hi" He sat down and pulled out his parchment and quill

"Hi" I also took out my parchment and quill but made sure to smile at him to let him know it was okay to sit

"Why do you always sit alone back here?" He asked curiously

"I'm not friends with anyone in this class" He suddenly looked happy, I never realized how weird this boy was, but maybe it's just me.

"Well now you have me to sit with!" He grinned but then the professor stepped into the room and began class, I knew I should pay attention but this was my chance to talk to Albus

"Good, it sometimes gets lonely back here" I whispered to him

"You won't be lonely anymore, I'll make sure of that" I took my chance to actually look at him but when I did he winked before turning back towards the professor to make it like he was paying attention, but I was glad he did 'cause as soon as he turned around a blush covered my cheeks and I couldn't help the smile that went on my face.

Sadly before I knew it class had ended and I knew my time talking with Albus was over. I put my stuff in my bag and smiled to Albus then walked out of the class but as I started heading down the hall to the Great Hall for lunch Albus shouted my name and soon he was beside me.

"We are heading to the same place you know, we can walk together and I can hold your bag for you!" I almost laughed at his eagerness

"Um sure if you really want to" I took my bag off my shoulder and handed it to Albus

"I hope you don't mind but I asked your friends earlier if you guys wanted to sit with me and Scorp, they said you wouldn't mind but I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, If you rather sit with just your friends I under-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth, Merlin this boy rambles when hes nervous

"It's fine Albus" I laughed but quickly took my hand away when I noticed what I did and the look on his face like he was shocked I touched him at all

"S-Sorry" I quickened my pace, we were right next to the Great Hall but Albus still caught up with me

"No worries, really"

We walked in silence the rest of the way but when we reached the Great Hall, I felt like everyone was staring. I honestly knew not everyone was but I noticed from the corner of my eye that Albus' family was staring or at least taking glances, probably wondering why he was suddenly with me seeing as they never seen us together before...and the fact he just handed me my bag.

"Lets go" He said as he walked towards the Slytherin table but not before giving his older brother James a look. I followed behind him and took notice that indeed my roommates were sitting at the end of the table with Scorpius, he was in a conversation with Michelle and she raised her hand to smack him as we walked up to the table but lowered her hand when she noticed us, and grinned at me...along with the other girls ugh way to make things obvious.

"Oh hey there best friend" Michelle said still grinning, I looked to Kate but she just winked at me then I turned to Victoria who gave me a thumbs up and I could have sworn Albus looked in her direction when she did it, ugh.

"Hello Myra, Albus" Was all Heather said before she turned back to her book and taking bites out of her sandwich she had

I said hi to them all including Scorpius and sat down in the open seat next to Kate then Albus sat down next to me, but by the looks on their faces I knew they sat so we could sit next to each other. We immediately jumped into conversation and soon we were joined by another person.

"Nate!" Victoria shouted as her boyfriend, Nathan Flint sat next to her and kissed her. Nathan or Nate as he likes to be called is in our year which means he shares a dorm with Albus and Scorpius

"Sup guys" He quickly slapped Albus and Scorpius' hands then greeted us girls before digging into his food. He wasn't good friends with Albus and Scorpius but they were friendly enough seeing as they shared a dorm.

Later that night, an hour after dinner I decided to head to the library to study a little bit. I was in there for about an hour when the seat next to me was pulled out  
"What are you studying?" Albus asked when he sat down

"Potions, I'm not very good at it so I thought I would touch up on potions I struggle with" I pushed my Potions book over for him to see

"I can help you if you want, Potions is my best subject" I nodded my head and so we he began to help me with my Potions; I finally got down the ones I mainly had trouble with

"I can't study anymore! My brain is going to explode" I slammed my book shut

"What do you wanna do then?" He leaned back in his chair but when I was going to answer, someone pulled out the chair across from us

"Look what we have here!" Ugh James Potter, of course he would ruin the time I actually got to spend with Albus alone

"What do you want James" Albus almost growled at his older brother but James only grinned

"Why have I never been introduced to your pretty friend here?" James winked at me and I felt my face heat up...did he just call me pretty?

"Maybe 'cause you're a prat" Okay now I swear he growled! I didn't know of his relationship with his brother but it seemed like James bothered Albus a lot

James ignored Albus and stuck his hand out for me to shake "James Potter, the more handsome and popular brother and you are?"

"Um Myra Cordell" I slowly put my hand in his to shake but as soon as we did, I quickly took my hand away

"Pretty name to go with a pretty face" He winked at me but all I wanted to do was roll my eyes, forget the blush his failure at 'charming' me and flirting made it not even nice anymore.

"Go away James, we are trying to study" Now Albus was glaring at James

"There is only one book and it's closed. If you wanna snog I will gladly leave you guys be" The grin returned to his face when he noticed I was blushing from his comment, I snuck a glance at Albus and noticed the slight pink to his cheeks. That was a good thing right?

"What me and Myra do is none of your business" Albus quickly grabbed my Potions book, took my hand and pulled me away from James and out of the library

"Are you okay Albus?" I finally asked when we were away from the library, he still hadn't let go of my hand but I wasn't going to complain

"I'm fine, sorry that James ruined it though"

"He didn't ruin anything. I'm still here with you aren't I?" I took the chance and slightly squeezed his hand. He stopped walking and turned around to face me but I took notice that he squeezed my hand back so that meant he didn't want to pull away either…this better not be a dream!

"True, hey I was-"He started to say but the bell they had installed went off, meaning classes had just gotten out

"Crap, I'll ask you later. I need to run to Quidditch practice! I'll see you later in the common room" Albus pulled his hand out of mine, gave me my book back and quickly kissed my cheek before he ran down the hall. Like the dork I am, I stood there shocked with my hand held over my cheek where ALBUS POTTER HAD KISSED ME!


End file.
